1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maintenance of a fixed, marine production platform, such as an oil and gas production platform. More particularly, the present invention relates to the maintenance of a fixed marine production platform wherein fluid transfer between a fixed marine production platform and a work vessel (eg. jack up barge) is accomplished by spanning the gap between the production platform and work vessel with a truss that is liftable and self supporting, the truss being equipped with multiple fluid transfer pipe spool pieces that have quick connect fittings for coupling to respective piping systems of the marine production platform and the work vessel.
2. General Background
An oil and gas well production platform in a marine environment produces oil and/or gas after drilling is completed. Such platforms are typically fixed to the seabed, but can be floating or semi-submersible and “fixed” to one locale using very large buoys and anchors or GPS driven self propelling system. Because these platforms are “fixed” to a geographic locale that is a site of an oil and/or gas reservoir, they must be serviced and maintained with boats or other work vessels. Maintenance can be carried out by jack up vessels, work boats, tug boats, crew boats or other such floating, mobile equipment.
One such maintenance activity is the transfer of fluid to or from the production platform. Heretofore, such fluid transfer has been accomplished by using flexible rubber or like hoses that drape between production platform and work vessel. During any maintenance activity that necessitates a work vessel, personnel must necessarily travel between the production platform and work vessel.
A very dangerous practice that has evolved is the placement of fluid transfer hoses on a personnel ramp that spans between a production platform and a work vessel. Such a walkway can become wetted with leaking fluid that is being transferred via the hoses. In many cases the fluid being transferred is oil, drilling fluids, drilling mud, well fluids and the like. Many of these fluids are ver viscous and slippery. A worker can easily slip and fall in such a hazardous situation. Danger is compounded because the walkway can be at a lofty elevation if a jack up barge is servicing a fixed platform having a deck that is many feet above the water's surface. Although Federal Agencies (eg. Minerals Management Services or “MMS”) have regulations prohibiting such practices, workers forget the regulations during the performance of their jobs and subject themselves to injury or death.